


By the Pricking Of My Thumbs, Something Wicked This Way Comes

by MiloSebastion



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Angry Deer Boi, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Alastor, The reader is a bit of a bitch, Violence, because she’s funny, but that’s alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSebastion/pseuds/MiloSebastion
Summary: Dina appeared in Hell after her untimely demise, and found herself being drawn towards the new rehabilitation facility named the “Hazbin Hotel”. Of course, when she had decided it would be a good idea to go there, she didn’t know who helped run it...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Dina remembered was running.

A lot of running.

She panted as she pumped her arms back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Her bare feet were cut and ravaged, leaving bloody footprints behind. And by _God_ it hurt beyond anything she had ever felt. But she ignored it. Because she knew that she had. To keep. Running.

Then a gunshot rung through her ears, and...

Nothing.

For what felt like centuries, _millenniums_ , all there was was silence, and the dark. That forever on going darkness.

When Dina opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the blood red sky. Then she gasps in pain, unwillingly arching her back and gritting her teeth. She feels like she has slammed to the ground after jumping off of a plane, and it fucking _hurt_.

Groaning, she sits up, rubbing the back of her head and looking around. She seems to be in a crater, too far below the surface to see what was happening. But she can hear what’s happeneing. And she hears screaming.

She manages to get her feet under herself, stumbling on unsteady legs to the edge of the crater. She reaches up - and raised her brows in surprise as she realises that she has become at least half a foot shorter - and hoists herself up with easy strength. She had always been strong when she had been alive, but this. This was wonderful. Despite herself, a grin spreads across her faces as she looks around. The streets around her were decorated with towering buildings. She noticed a particularly massive structure about 50 kilometers away. There were glitchy lights shaped to read “Hazbin Hotel” in flickering red letters. Dina tilts her head. Well, she needs somewhere to stay, didn’t she? Why. It, until she figures out where the Hell she is.

Then she blanches. She knows where she is.

She’s in Hell.

Oh shit, she‘s screwed.


	2. The Hazbin Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina enters the Hazbin Hotel, and it doesn’t seem that bad.

Before opening the large front doors of the hotel, Dina notices her reflection in the big windows, and she finds herself dumbstruck by her new appearance.

She is small and slender and very pretty - much more so than when she was alive, and she was plenty pretty even then - with pale skin and a narrow face framed by long, bright-green hair the same colour as her eyes. Two tufts of that hair stuck up at the top of her head, and she could actually feel them, like they were limbs of their own. Like animal ears. She grins at them, then peers closer. Something seems a bit off. Then she realises what it is.

It was the bushy tail that now hung down by her legs.

She gawks at her new appendage, then shakes her head. _Don’t get freaked out just yet_ , she told herself sternly. There was lots of time for that later.

She takes a deep breath, then walks over to the front doors of the place and pulls them open. Light floods the ginormous, carpeted halls of the hotel. As Dina slowly walks in, she is shocked by how _red_ everything is. The walls, the floor, and even the few prices of furniture littering the room.

She looks around for anything that looks like a front desk. The closest thing she finds is a bar looking place, decorated with deer skulls and cards. It was also occupied by an anthropomorphic grey cat.

As Dina nears, she sees the big red wings sprouting from its back. It was holding a big bottle of “cheep booze” in one clawed hand. It was also very much unconscious, and snoring.

Dina snickers, then raps a hand against the bench it lay on, jerking it from its sleep. It lets out a sound like a pissed off cat, looking around blearily for whoever had awoken it. When it spots Dina standing in front of him with a hand on her hip, it’s eyes widen slightly in surprise.

”Who are you?” it asks gruffly, sitting up a little straighter.

”I’m Dina,” she smirks. “I’m looking for a room.”

”No shit, Sherlock,” it muttered, leaning down to riffle around underneath the bench. It pulls out a clipboard and pen, along with a form that Dina immediately starts to fill out. “‘S just that we don’t get many Sinners lookin’ for rehab.”

Dina froze her writing. “Rehab?”

”Yep. Rehabilitation for past sins, as Charlie says. Ya didn’t know?”

Regaining the ability to move, Dina sneers at him and hands back the freshly completely form. She doesn’t bother to ask who the Hell Charlie is. “Yeah, of course I do. You think I’m some sort of idiot?”

”If you’re here, then yes,” it growls, handing over a key. “You’re on the third floor, Room 13. Don’t slip or anything on your way up.”

By the way it was said, it sounds like it wants her to do exactly that.

Huffing a thanks, Dina stomps over to the huge staircase and starts to climb. By the second set, she is exhausted. By the third, her legs are burning and she is gasping for breath.

”Jesus, I really feel for the people on the floors above me,” she pants to herself as she just about crawls onto her floor. Thankfully, Room 13 was right next to the staircase. Unlocking it, she stumbled in and throws the keys onto a table. She didn’t take the time to look around at her new surroundings, she just collapses on the massive bed and falls asleep.


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new resident Dina meets the rest of the Hazbin crew... including Alastor. Needless to say, chaos ensues.

When she wakes up, Diva blinks up at the ceiling and tries to remember where she is. The bed underneath her doesn’t feel familiar. Nor does the room she’s in. Then it all comes rushing back, and Dina has to bite her lips from crying out. She was in Hell. She had died, and now she was in Hell. Tears sting her eyes, and that freak out she had put off earlier seemed to poke her on the shoulder. She twists around, burying her face in her pillow and crying. Sobs wrack through her frame, and she doesn’t even really know why. Was it because she was in Hell? Was it because she would never see her family again, seeing as how they would certainly not be in Hell. Maybe. It could have been either of those, and many more.

At the moment, she just needs to let go.

Once she is all cried out, she wipes her eyes and sniffs, then sits up. The bed is very soft, she notes. She had been too tired to notice beforehand.

She stands up and walks over to the big closet on the other side of the room. She opens it, and her eyebrows lift as she takes in the fully stocked wardrobe within. Every piece of clothing is in her size. And they are all _gorgeous_. The dresses are immaculate and dark-coloured, just how Dina likes them. She picks one out and pulls it on. It’s long, black, and slinky. Perfect.

She walks into the large bathroom, heading straight for the sink and washing her face, rubbing vigorously. Staring up at her now-wet face in the mirror. Those luminescent eyes are dazed and tired, and sharp cheekbones are drained of colour. She straightens up again, then let’s a big smile stretch across those features. Her teeth are sharp and big, giving her a menacing look as she grins. She exits the bathroom and leaves her room, locking the door behind her.

When she gets back down to the Main Hall, she is greeted by a long dinner table full of weird-looking demon. The first to greet you is a tall, blonde, pale young woman named Charlie, who informs you that she is the daughter of Lucifer and the owner of the hotel. The second to introduce themselves was another young woman sporting long grey hair and pale skin, with a pink cross hovering over where her left eye should be. Her name is Vaggie. After meeting everyone else - Angel Dust, the first tenant, Husk, the cat Dina had seen at the front desk, and Niffty, the little maid with way too much energy - Dina sits down, and Charlie talks her through the hotels purpose.

”So basically, it’s a more humane way of lessening the population,” the young princess finishes happily.

Dina nods slowly. Truth be told, she has no intentions to be redeemed, but hey, as long as there is free food and bed involved, she doesn’t much care. “It’s a great thing you’re doing, Charlie.”

The said demon beams, her eyes growing nearly to the size of hearts. Before she can continue, a static filled voice pipes up from the kitchen, the door swinging open as a tall, lanky, crimson figure steps out carrying various trays of food.

”Dinner is served!” they holler, coming closer to the dining table. As they come into focus, Dina’s own drains of blood. They are ridiculously tall and skinny, dressed in a suit with the jacket off and the sleeves of the shirt rolled up. Two tufts of that red hair, like Dina’s, stick upwards, tipped with black. In between them are little black antlers. But that face. Despite the huge scarlet eyes and Glasgow grin that stretches from ear to ear, he is unmistakable. And as his gaze joins with your own, he freezes. The trays clutter from his grip, making everyone at the table curse and jump up.

Dina senses Charlie frown beside them as the deer demon stares at you, not moving a muscle. “Alastor, are you ok?” she’s asks slowly, standing up with Vaggie and the others as they watch the stag. Then that Cheshire grin drops, and those ruby eyes narrow in complete, abject rage.

“ **You** ,” he snarls, his voice distorted and so full of anger that Dina starts to shake.

”Al-Alastor,” she manage to whimper, standing up and holding her out hands in a protective manner.

“You **bitch,”** he screams, lunging at her with his teeth bared and murder on the mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, there will be updates, but I hope you liked this first chapter. The second will be along in no time.  
> Please comment about any spelling or grammatical errors if you see them


End file.
